Frozen (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 2013 Computer Animated film Frozen. Cast: *Anna (Young) - Jenny (Monster House) *Anna (Teenage/Adult) - Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker Prince) *Elsa (Young) - Karen (Frosty the Snowman) *Elsa (Teenage) - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Elsa (Adult) - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Kristoff (Adult) - Hans (The Nutcracker Prince) *Kristoff (Young) - Max (Dragon Tales) *Prince Hans - Prince Paul (The Secret of Anastasia) *Olaf - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sven - Shining Armor (Adult; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sven (Young) - Shining Armor (Filly; OC) *Duke of Weselton - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Duke of Weselton's Thugs - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) and Sa'Luk (Aladdin 3: The King the Thieves) *Sitron - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Oaken - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Grand Pabbie - Kerchak (Tarzan; 1999) *Bulda - Terk (Tarzan) *Cliff - Zugor (Tarzan 2) *The Trolls - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Marshmallow - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Wolves - Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) *The King and Queen of Arendelle - Dimitri and Anya (Anastasia; 1997) *Kai and Gerda - Grimsby and Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) Scenes Index: #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Vuelie" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - "Frozen Heart" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Clara and Odette Play/The Accident #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - The Monsters Heal Karen/Kerchak's Warning to Odette #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Growing Up Apart/"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - It's Coronation Day/"For the First Time in Forever" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Clara Meets Prince Paul/Odette's Coronation #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Puppy Love/"Love is An Open Door" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - The Party is Over/Odette's Escape #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Clara's Departure/Prince Paul is in Charge #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - "Let It Go"/The Search For Odette #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Wandering Maurice's Trading Post (and Sauna) #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 13- "Ponies are Better then People"/Clara Gets A Ride From Hans #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - Meet Spongebob/"In Summer" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - The State of Arendelle #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - Finding Odette's Castle #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - The Sisters Reunite/"First Time in Forever Reprise" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - Odette Panicks/Chased by Rudy #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - Hans's Family/"Fixer Upper" #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 20 - Clara Is Discovered #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 21 - Clara Returns/Prince Paul's Betrayal #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 22 - Hans Goes Back for Clara #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 23 - What Is Love? #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 24 - Clara's Sacrifice/Love Will Thaw #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 25 - I Like The Open Gates #Frozen (2013; Davidchannel's Version) Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: *Frozen (2013) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Monster House *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Frosty the Snowman *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Dragon Tales *The Secret of Anastasia (1997) *Spongebob Squarepants *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: Sponge Out of Water *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan 2 *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Anastasia (1997) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Gallery: Jenny-bennett-monster-house-17.8.jpg|Jenny as Anna (Young) Profile. Clara in The Nutcracker Prince (1990).png|Clara Stahlbaum as Anna (Teenage/Adult) Karen-frosty-the-snowman-1.93.jpg|Karen as Elsa (Young) Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Elsa (Teenage) Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Elsa (Adult) Profile - Hans (The Nutcracker).png|Hans as Kristoff Max in Frog Prints.png|Max as Young Kristoff Princecharmless.png|Prince Paul as Prince Hans 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob as Olaf Shining Armor (My Little Pony) as Donkey (Horse).png|Shining Armor as Sven Shining Armor (Filly).png|Shining Armor (Filly) as Young Sven Judge Frollo.jpg|Frollo as Duke of Weselton RUBER.png|Ruber Sa'Luk.jpg|and Sa'Luk as Duke of Weselton's Thugs Spirit.jpg|Spirit as Sitron Boris Kropotkin (Maurice).jpg|Maurice (Animated) as Oaken Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Grand Pabbie Terk in Tarzan.jpg|Terk as Bulda Zugor (Tarzan II).jpg|Zugor as Cliff Disney's Tarzan Gorillas.jpg|Gorillas as Trolls Rudy.jpg|Rudy as Marshmallow THEHYENAS.png|The Hyenas (Animated) as Wolves Dimitri Smile.jpg|Dimitri as King Agnarr Anastasia-5a3b3ad73df4c.jpg|Anya as Queen Iduna Grimsby and Carlotta (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Grimsby and Carlotta as Kai and Gerda See Also: * Frozen 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) * Frozen Fever (Davidchannel's Version) (preceded) * Spongebob's Frozen Adventure (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Frozen Movie Spoofs Category:Frozen Spoofs Category:Frozen Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies